Rick (Prick)
Rick (also known as Prick, last name unknown) is a self proclaimed anarchist studying Sociology and Domestic Sciences. He writes poetry (which is awful) and believes himself to be the spokesperson of his generation. He is despised by all the other members of the flat, esspecially Vyvyan who regularly attacks and has even tried to murder Rick on a number of occassions. Rick is played by Rik Mayall Fictional character Biography Rick comes from a well off family with his parents not only being very rich, but also supporters of the conservative party. Despite this however Rick often claims that he comes from a working class background, and sees himself as an anrchist (he even writes a massive A on the back of his coat). He could be described as a radical and claims to be a follower of both Vladimir Lennon and Leon Trotsky, though in reality he has little to no understanding of the political beliefs he claims to follow. Rick is a vegetarian, agnostic and wishes all men would love each other like brothers, though he never does anything that could be attributed to brotherly love and frequently kills small animals, including hacking a rat in half with Neils guitar. He is very hypocritical and regularly throws tantrums and fits, he is also very cowardly and often tries to sell the others out in a time of crisis (such as when the TV detector man shows up, he writes "it was the other three not me IT REALLY WAS THE OTHER THREE") Rick is an obsessive Cliff Richard fan and even wrote a poem about him and recorded his own version of the Cliff Richard song the Young Ones. Rick usually bullies Neil both physically and mentally because Neil is a pushover and doesn't stand up for himself, and also because he believes he can keep in with both Mike and Vyvyan by being nasty to Neil. Mike and Vyvyan however hate Rick far more than they do Neil, with Vyvyan attacking and beating Rick on many occassions with, cricket bats, cricket balls, frying pans, 2by4's, pokers, radios, shovels, hammers, bricks, video cassettes, plates, bottles, his fists and large pieces of wood. Vyvyan has actually tried to kill Rick many times which include, throwing a petrol bomb into Ricks bedroom, burying him alive, setting fire to him during a cricket match, beating him to death with a shovel, strapping a cricular saw to his bed and shooting him with a massive cannon. Vyvyan also steals and destroys Rick possesions such as his record player, his purse, comic books and his sociology files. He also calls Rick a variety of horrible names such as "wimp", "pervert", "nob end", "boring" and frequently insults his beliefs, heroes and family. Despite this however Rick is so self obsessed and deluded that he actually believes that he and Vyvyan are "terriffic friends", Rick in fact believes that he is the most popular member of the flat and often tries and fails badly to impress the others with his non existent wit. In the episode Bambi Rick finds out how badly hated he is by the others when he makes a bet with the other three (initiated by Vyvyan who claims that Rick is a "complete bastard" and they all hate him) over whether or not they like him. Rick also believes that his poems will change society and that he is the spokesperson of his generation, "the peoples poet", and that kids look to him for inspiration. In truth Rick is despised not just by his housemates but by everyone he meets. His former classmates at school wrote about him "prick is a wonker", whilst his name card at university challenge has a P written beside it, he is also considered by University challenge and encyclopedia's to be "the worlds stupidest bottom burp", he is the main target of physical abuse not just from Vyvyan but from other charcters aswell including Vyvyans mother (who kicks him when he is on the floor after Vyvyan punches him out, and agrees with her son that Rick is a basterd", the Balowfski family, christians, policemen and other students. Whilst Rick claims to be an anarchist and to have an intense dislike of Margaret Thatcher, even at one point threatning to blow up England with a bomb if she doesn't do something to help the kids, he is really very conservative at heart. Not only does he come from a rich conservative background, but he also does later state in the episode Summer Holiday that Thatcher "got the country back on its feet" and is shown to be very intimidated by a real anarchist he meets at a party he is throwing. Rick is a closet transvestite a fact which is later exposed by Neil The summer of 1984 proved to a very hard time for Rick, though he initially thought he was going to have a great time, believing he had passed his exams and having a holiday with his parents to look forward too. He not only soon had endure endless beatings at the hands of Vyvyan, who at one point set fire to his arse but he also discovered that his parents had suddenly died just before his holiday had begun. Rick of course recieved no sympathy from his housemates with Mike telling him to stop crying because it was ruining his holiday, while Neil told him "you think thats bad", and Vyvyan knocked him (and Neil at the same time) out with a cricket bat. Things would get even worse when the foursomes facist landlord Mr Balowfski evicted them from their house. Now living on the street, Mike, Vyvyan, Rick and Neil soon discovered that they had come bottom in the whole world for their exam results (with Rick having come bottom out of them something that the postman took great delight in telling him). With no qualifications and money the four out of desperation procedded to try and rob a bank. During the robbery things went wrong with Neil revealing that they only had water pistols rather than guns and Vyvyan crashing the getaway car, Rick seemingly fled the scene after the chaos leaving the other three to be arrested. Later however in an uncharacteristic act of loyalty and friendship Rick would arrive in a stolen double decker bus and rescue the rest of them. Now on the run, things were actually starting to look up for the four of them at last, with the four boys all getting along for once even singing the Clif Richard song "summer holiday together". Rick took over as the leader of the group and delivered a captivating speech much to the others delight about how they were "wilde eyed, big bottomed anarchists" who could do whatever they wanted to do. Unfortunatly however in the middle of Ricks speech Vyvyan who had taken over as the bus driver lost control of the wheel and the bus plummeted over the edge of a cliff where it exploded killing all four of them. Despite being dead and a wanted criminal Rick would along with Vyvyan, Neil and Mike would record a song called Living Doll with Sir Cliff Richard which got to number 1 in the charts. Unfortunatly it was for charity and so they did not get any money for it, also during the making of the video Sir Cliff had no idea who Rick was though Rick assumed he was joking. Notes and Trivia *Rick only inflicts violence on Vyvyan three times during the whole series run these are when he stabs a needle into Vyvyans head after Vyvyan tells Rick that he burnt his bedroom and during the virgin fight where he grabbed Vyvyans testicles and crashed a cupboard over his head. On all three occassions Vyvyan was able to get the better of Rick and inflict more pain on him. Neil has in fact inflicted more violence on Vyvyan than Rick has. *Rick was described by Ben Elton one of the creators as "typical try hard wanna be leftie found on campuses at the time" *Rick has both a lisp and cannot pronnounce the letter R properly. He says his name as both "Wick" and "Vick" Category:Rik Mayall Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Victims of Vyvyan